Home Alone
by Kat1930
Summary: After Grandpa Rome disappears just in time for Christmas, Lovino and Feliciano are left home alone. What will they do when a criminal breaks in and threatens their happy holidays? ((Home Alone AU, My answer to a Christmas story, THREE SHOT))
1. Chapter 1

When Grandpa Rome leaves Lovino and his younger brother alone for the holidays and two illusive criminals target their house, how will the brothers manage to stay safe and sound for christmas? (HOME ALONE AU, THREE-SHOT)

I was bundled up under three comforters and sleeping peacefully when I was awoken from my slumber from my brothers frantic knocking on my door.  
"Fratello! Fratello! Wake up!" Feliciano cried continously.

I pretended I didnt hear him and closed my eyes tighter.

"Fratello! Wake up! Come on Lovi!" He continued.

I whined to myself rolling out of bed, immediatly missing the comfort of my blankets when my feet touched the cold wood floor.

I opened the door, my hair was sticking up everywhere except for my one distingtive curl that always managed to stand up.  
"Grandpa Rome left us for Christmas again!" Feliciano said crying.  
"Stop crying Feli, it`s not like this doesnt happen every year!" I said grumpily.  
"But I thought this year would be different! We even got a tree and decorated and I was gonna make cookies and we could have finally had the christmas we`ve always dreamed of!"  
"The Christmas *you`ve always dreamed of," I countered. I`d given up on having a perfect Christmas like in the movies years ago, but my brother never really gave up on it. Every year he planned to have a great and festive holiday, going as far as mapping out all of the Christmas specials and making a lot of cookies.. *a lot* of cookies. Not that I`m complaining about that last part, but I almost felt bad. We never knew where Grandpa went for the holidays but he was probably having a jolly good time some where away from us.  
Feliciano had tears still welding in his eyes, *oh great- not the teary eyes. Oh great, I`m done for. So much for sleeping in.  
"Oh come on, Feli. How about I make us some hot chocolate and we watch frosty the snowman or something?" I said, darn those eyes of his.

I`m pretty sure he knows what he`s doing when he guilts me into doing things with those watery eyes.

He sheepishly nodded and ran into the living room as I went into the kitchen and started empting the hot chocolate packet into the two mugs of milk, then heating and stiring them. I topped them off with three big marshmellows. I was about to walk out of the kitchen when I noticed a folded up napkin with scribbles all over it. Setting the mugs down for a moment I saw that the napkin was a letter to feli and I.  
Dear Feliciano and Lovino,  
I`m-a sorry about leaving you alone this christmas but I forgot I made plans with someone.. else.  
Hope you have a good christmas, I`ll probably be gone until New Years so hey, happy new years too! Thanks for understanding, remember to go to school and all of that stuff. Ciao,  
Grandpa Rome

So that`s why fratello knew, he usually only emailed us a day or two before he took off telling us where he went and when he would be back. Same old grandpa Rome, nothing new, it happens every year like I`ve said probably a thousand times by now.  
I grabbed our mugs and brought them out of the kitchen and placed them on cup holders on the table. Feliciano was trying to mess around with the DVR when he finally figured it out and the movie turned on. Fratello sat next to me on the couch as I hogged the blanket and was starting to fall asleep during the first song. I eventually fell asleep entirely when my brother woke me up spooked. "Fratello! Who`s car is that that just pulled into our driveway?" He asked nudging me.

I opened my eyes slowly and peaked out of the window, it was a small dark green car with cracked side mirrors and broken headlights. The car itself looked like it took a beating from Alfred F. Jones who lives down the street. The guy inside of the car wore a simple white mask covering his eyes.

I stood up from my cozy spot (for the second time this morning, mind you) and walked up to the window, peaking out the curtains non-chalantly trying to make sure the man hadn`t seen me. "Who is that, fratello?" Feliciano asked. The man was looking straight at our house,  
and spotted me. After seeing my face he turned quickly like he hadn`t been staring into our windows a second ago.

Seeing the man look away made me suspicious but my head was still too foggy from the nap to put too much thought into his strange behavior.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My older brother and I are going to see our mom! I haven`t seen her in forever since I started staying with Francis and Gilbert so I could go to school here! I`ll spend some time with her, maybe pick some tomatoes depending on how they are growing this season, it will be great!" Antonio, the only person in this school who insists on talking to me other than Feli. "So Lovi~! What are you doing over Christmas break?"

I had spaced out for a moment and snapped out of it when I heard the nickname he had somehow gotten from my brother. "Nothing, Grandpa left us alone at Christmas." He looked concerned but his face went bright again when a sudden good idea popped into his head. "You could come with me, your brother could too. Mama always liked it when I had friends over! I`m sure that she would be more than thrilled to see a few of my school friends." He offered.

"My brother and I will be fine, we`ve gotten used to grandpa`s dissapearances by now." "But thanks for the offer... or whatever." I said nervously and he just laughed at my expression.

"Okay, but if you change your mind-!" He said before taking a sharp turn down a hallway and into his last class of the day, waving at me and going inside.  
Girls in the hall made their remarks on how "cute!" we were before I embarresedly walked my way to my own last class. Only one last hour of school,  
then I have two whole weeks to relax...Or at least thats what I thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning I was awoken at the same time as the previous morning by my same yelling brother.

"Fratello! Fratello! Wake up, I need you to go grochery shopping with me!"

I moaned rolling over and looking up at the ceiling, "Why cant you just go by yourself?" I shouted.

"It`s dangerous! What if I get stuck in the snow? What if I get stuck in that abnormally deep hole in the british guy`s yard again?"

Feliciano continued to come up with a long list of impossible scenarios to the extent of "Being murdered in an alleyway by some guy with a spork,"  
all the way to "Being used as a sacrifice to the all mighty pasta god and using his own blood as a secret ingrediant of the tomato sauce."

By the time he was done with his reasons of why I absolutely needed to be present while he stocked up on tooth paste and a first aid kit which suddently became importent while I was sleeping peacefully, I opened the door already dressed and agreed to go with him (not like he gave me much of a choice)

The walk to the store was uneventful, and when we finally arrived at the shopping mart I was freezing. First, Feli pulled me down the hot chocolate isle,  
followed by a ten minute adventure to find marshmallows shortly afterwards. Next, we got the normal household items like toothpaste, tissues, and soap.  
Then, we got stuff to make *more* cookies. That was followed by Feliciano running up and down the Christmas isle at least ten times finding things he thought we needed or things that would make the house feel- in his words- more "Christmasy".

When we got back home, Fratello made breakfast and told me how he was going over to his friend Kiku`s house along with Ludwig. Reluctently-because a certain german was involved, I agreed after realizing I could finally- *finally* get some uninterupted rest.

Feli left me a plate of food before leaving the house to go to his friend`s, "Oh now he can go places on his own." I muttered as I played around with the food on the breakfast plate. After breakfast I went back into my room and curled up under my blankets, enjoying the warmth but eventually falling asleep contently.

I awoke a few hours later and moved back onto the couch flipping through the variety of Christmas specials and regular programming, giving up and watching the cooking channel. My brother came home a few hours later and sat at the foot of the couch, explaining everything he had done, and I was -admitadly only half listening while I watched two chefs argue over a team challenge. We later ordered pizza and they delivered, surprisingly enough with all of the snow, the pizza was still warm when it arrived.

Fratello and I settled on the couch and we both took a piece as Feliciano still rambled on about something, he only managed to stop talking when I offered to give him the remote and let him pick something to watch. The pizza was average but what could have been expected from delivery? We watched some christmas movie, (I swear next year the word is gonna be banned from the house until a week before the holiday because- call me a grinch, but I was slowly getting tired of all the 'met under the mistletoe' kind of movies and the holiday its self) and then after it ended, Feli said goodnight and went to his room.  
I wasn`t tired so I stayed up. About an hour later I saw a familiar car pull in across the street. I stood up and looked out the window covered by curtain so the man who was talking across the street couldnt see him.

The guy was tall, muscular, and had a green hoody on. He wore a white mask over his eyes and he was talking to a blonde guy with blue eyes and a random single rose in his hand. The guy in a hoody was pointing through our window as the blonde guy just peered through the window with a look of excitement and anticipation.

I was alarmed by this and I ran upstairs to knock on the door. "Uh... Feli," He said standing outside of the door. "Feli there are some strange guys outside!"  
There was no answer, "Feliciano!" I shouted opening the door, "I said there are suspicious men outside wake up!"

"What do you mean suspicious men?" He asked, "Do they want pasta?" "No Feliciano they dont want any pasta!"  
"Okay thats good because I didn`t make any." He sighed relieved. "Why are you telling me about it huh? I mean I`m not upset about it but you`re not usually the type to be paranoid?"

What did he know!? I`m always this paranoid! "What if they break in!? Grandpa is gone and we are here alone!"

"I`m sure you just miss grandpa!" Feliciano said darting out from the covers and sitting crosslegged on top of the bed. "It`s okay Romano I miss him too!"  
He jumped to give me a hug and I yelled. "STOP HUGGING ME JUST LOOK OUTSIDE OF THE WINDOW!"

Feliciano bounced off of the bed and hurried over to the window looking through the curtains.

"I dont know what your talking about fratello, there isn`t anyone out there!" he said peeking through the curtains.

I stomped over to the window and tore open the curtains "WHAT DO YOU MEA-" I blinked twice but they were gone. "Maybe you`re just going crazy!"  
I scolded him and walked back down the stairs and back to the previous window to take a second look but no one was parked over there. "They were just here! They must have just left." "No I`m sure that you just thought you saw something, why dont you go to sleep. You`re probably tired."

Giving up I layed back on the couch and Feliciano went back up to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohonhonhon!" Francis laughed, "This house is where the cute little Italian brothers live,"  
"Yeah, and there grandpa is away too. They have some nice stuff, we could crash their house and order them around!"  
"I dont know..."  
"Come on! What is the worst that could happen?"  
"Non, I cannot do it. I do not want to be on their grandpas bad side... he`s scary!" The blonde said, "And besides, I think my friend Antonio has a crush on the angry one."  
"Suit yourself, but I`m gonna do it with or without you!"

Hi there! I am doing this three-shot for the holiday season! I just came up with the idea randomly and thought why not. It`s in Lovino`s point of view because I just... Really love Lovino..(Dont tell Spain) Thanks for reading and I will post the next part on... Thursday! Yes I have said it so I have to do it now, self motivation. Okay thanks and ps I`d really love it if you left me a review for more motivation. THANK YOU GOODBYE MEIN STICKY FRIENDS

~Kat 


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK FOR PART TWO KESESEESSESES AND GUESS WHAT, its Thursday so I`m right on time!**

At about twelve o`clock the car was back and the man in the hoodie was just looking out the window of the car. I knew I couldn`t be seeing things so I ran  
to Felicianos room and bursted through the door. "Feli!" I shouted making him jump out of bed scared.

"My goodness you scared me fratello!" He looked at me startled but relaxing when he was awake enough to realize it was me.  
"Those guys are back! And I`m not crazy! Except it`s only one of them now but he keeps... Looking at the house, like- Staring."  
Feli got up and looked out of the window but actually seeing them now.

"What do you think they want?" Feliciano asked innocently, "Do they want pasta?" He suddently looked sorry. "Oh no I didn`t make any pasta today but maybe I  
could give him some of our left over pizza! Oh- also our cookies! We have some left!" I sighed, why did he have to be so... Innocent? And especially now?

"No! I think he wants to break in here?!" I said, "Come on Feli! We need an attack plan!"  
"Why? No fighting, come on Lovino, we can just surrender!"  
"We can`t! This is our house, we need to stand our ground." I responded determined.  
"I dont want to fight..."  
"I dont either, but we need to stick up for ourselves!"  
"I have an idea! First, we get a tank-"  
"We are defending our house, not blowing it up you idiota!" I yelled.  
"I`m sorry! I`m sorry! Please dont yell at me!" Feliciano cried.  
"What are we gonna do then huh?!"  
"Don`t worry fratello, I`ve got another plan!" he smiled again. "Okay for this sure fire way to stop them from getting in our house we can first,  
get a gun, call Ludwig-"  
"WE AREN`T CALLING LUDWIG FELI!" I shouted again getting agitated.

I forcebly calmed myself down. All of Felicianos constant talking about Ludwig was getting old, really old. What right did he have to enchant his brother into  
always thinking about him? Always?

"Okay okay I have a really good idea this time!"  
"Does it have to do with explosions or Germans?" I asked flattly.  
"No no I promise!" He said enthusiastically and I nodded for him to continue.  
"Okay this one is good I promise!" He said as he began whispering his plans to me, and to my surprise it was pretty good.

The house had lights on, I knew that. There had to be someone inside, those brothers had to be inside but if they had seen me was what i didnt know.

I sat in my car staring when I saw the blinds move in one of the upstairs windows. I knew that must have meant that one of them had seen me, it was too  
late now though. I told Francis that I was gonna do it, I couldn`t face him if I backed out. I could but well... I wouldn`t seem as strong as I really  
am and you cant let them believe in that kind of nonsense can we?

That`s when I heard my phone ring, it was Antonio. What did he want? "Hello?" I answered.

"I know what you are going to do and I warn you, my friend... Dont mess with them." He said in a tone darker than his usually happy voice.  
"What is it that you think I am doing?"  
"My friend Francis already told me your plan, even if I am in the process of going to Spain as we speak I swear I will get my revenge if you lay as much as a  
finger on my Lovi you got that?" This voice was scarry, I`ve never heard Antonio sound like that before but like I said previously, I dont back down easily.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." I hung up right after I said it and threw my phone in the passengers seat and looked up at the car ceiling breathing  
out heavily and picking up a small knife.

I feel like I should just point someting out to everyone, I did specify a small knife. I wasnt really planning on using it on them, it was really just  
worst case scenario if I had to force them to listen or something along those lines. I didnt actually want to hurt anyone.

I put the knife in its holster on my belt and opened the car door being hit with the cold, crisp outside air. I breathed in and out once again and with a smirk  
I ajusted my mask and ran to the porch.

"Lovi! I can here him! He`s on the porch!" Feli panicked.  
"Hurry up then, we can do it!"  
He nodded with a determined glance and smiled as the last few pieces of their plan fell into place.

I reached for the handle of the front door and turned it. The last thing I was expecting was for the door to be open but it was. Noting that that was strange,  
I walked inside. The room was dark and there wasnt a single light on except for a candle on a dining room table. Upon closer inspection, the candle was  
next to a light and it read;

Dear big scary mask man,  
I have taken the liberty to write you this letter to tell you,  
I`m sorry I didnt make you any pasta but please take these cookies as a sign of our peace.  
I also put them on a white flag because I dont want to fight you! Neither does my big brother.  
Please accept them and leave immediatly!  
Thank you! Ciao!~ Feliciano

Okay, so they knew I was here. That`s fine I guess, not exactly the stealth surprise attack I wanted but this would do I guess.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!" I said walking down the hall. There was silence, followed by a sound of a plate breaking, and then  
the lights turned on. The older one was in front of me, a look of fear in his eyes as I looked down at the broken plate that was at my feet that I could  
almost be certain it was supposed to hit me but something went wrong, leaving the Italian to cower at the thought of what was going to happen to him now.

"HaHaHa!" I said as the boy heard his phone go off.

As soon as my phone went off I slipped my hand in my pocket and swiped to answer it hoping he wouldnt see. I hoped that whoever it was could overhear whatever  
was about to happen and find a way to help me. Feliciano was in the other room ready to initiate the next part of the plan but my own was crashed and burned  
and all that was left was the shards of broken porcelin on the cold wooden floors.

"Hello? Lovi~? Is it you? Are you okay?" The ringer was loud enough for the both of us to hear the concerned spaniard`s voice. I was screwed.

He put his hand out, trying to get me to put the phone in his hand. I did so slowly.  
"Lovi~? Are you there? Hello?" No one spoke.  
"ITS ME ANTONIO! SOME JERK BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" I shouted as the man fumed and threw my phone across the room.

**Cue North Italy: "Worst cliffhanger ever!"**  
**And yes, that is all for now! I`m thinking I will end this on Saturday with the last chapter but maybe even earlier. Today is my last day of school until**  
**two long weeks of splendid tranquility! ((WINTER BREAK IS ALMOST AS AWESOME AS PRUSSSIA THERE I SAID IT!))**  
** ~KAT**


End file.
